<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Look Into the Newlyweds’ Life by megumiai30</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145145">A Look Into the Newlyweds’ Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30'>megumiai30</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Nagisa and Kayano's married life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Look Into the Newlyweds’ Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiya, megumiai30 here with a new fanfic. Hope you guys are doing well. I present you with a short fanfic that I wanted to wip up all of a sudden. Even though I've been writing second generation fanfics, I wanted to focus a little on the main characters themselves, and volia, I present you with this story, where we see Nagisa and Kayano in their newlywed stage. </p><p>Megumiai30</p><p>-Nagisa and Kayano are 24 years old.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Look Into the Newlyweds’ Life<br/>
(Nagisa and Kayano)</p><p>Kayano sighed as she headed home on this October night. She never thought her life would turn out this way. On the night her all, her older sister was taken away from her when she sacrificed herself to save Koro-sensei, and she promised revenge but what she got was a teacher who cared for her despite her betrayal, friends for life, including Kanzaki(Or rather, Mrs. Sugino), and Okuda(Mrs. Akabane). But most of all…</p><p>She raised her hand to see the elegant ring resting on her ring finger and sighed. A month ago, she had officially become Mrs. Shiota Akari, the wife of Mr. Shiota Nagisa. She let out another sigh as she thought of the times they had with each other and smiled. A life with Nagisa? That sounded splendid to her. When she had announced her marriage to the world, there had been numerous accounts of threats and jealousy towards the lucky guy, and some speculated that she was secretly marrying a celebrity with no one knowing about it and she scoffed at that: The male celebrities that she met and had to act with were undoubtedly handsome and good-looking but her husband overruled all of them by a landslide and couldn’t come nearly as close. </p><p>Her manager chuckled as she looked back, commenting, “Thinking about your husband again?”</p><p>“Kayoko-san!” She squealed with a blush. </p><p>“Don’t worry. We’re almost there, and I know how it feels like being a newlywed. Sparks fly,” She winked, and Kayano blushed. She and Nagisa were very…passionate people at night sometimes after they got married. </p><p>But today wasn’t one of those days. Today was a day where she just wanted to see her husband after a long day, and she suspected that her husband felt the same. Her eyes headed to the outside world, outside the car window and she saw that summer was now turning into fall and people were communicating as they used to, without the use of masks. She giggled as the car came to a stop in front of her, their house. (Originally only her house.)</p><p>“Now, we’ve reached your house, so get a good night’s rest and see you tomorrow!” Her manager cheered with a hint of mischief in her tone of voice. </p><p>Kayano smiled at her and headed out, thanking the driver and her manager to their home. She couldn’t wait and punched in the combination for their main gate and ran in the elevator to their floor and reached their house.</p><p>The locks turned and she made herself in their house shouting with joy, “I’m home!”</p><p>“Welcome back!” She heard someone shouting back, muffled, and she heard that somebody running towards the front door, and there came her husband, teacher at Kokuraku High School, Shiota Nagisa holding a spatula and in an apron. </p><p>“Nagisa~!” Kayano took off her shoes and jumped into Nagisa’s arms. </p><p>Nagisa chuckled, “I’ve prepared some dinner, so wash up…anata,” He whispered into her ear and she gasped. </p><p>She nodded and rushed into the bathroom to wash up. After she had changed into her house clothes, she made her way to the dining room, only to find her husband was absent. </p><p>“Nagisa?” She called, getting an answer in the form of a knife cutting. </p><p>She peeked into the kitchen to see him cutting some vegetables to add to the miso soup, and it looked him he was almost done. She smiled. Just last year, she couldn’t have imagined a life like this, with her dear husband, and her as his wife. But here they were, a month after their wedding. She saw Nagisa turn his back with two servings of miso soup and smiling, “Well, the miso soup’s done. Let’s dig in.” </p><p>“Okay!” She nodded in joy, making her way to the dining table where she sat right in front of him. </p><p>“Thank you for the meal!” The couple said and dug in. </p><p>“Say Akari, how was your day?” Nagisa asked. </p><p>Kayano looked up before she could take another sip of her miso soup and giggled, “Well, today I had a busy and yet good day. Everything went smoothly in one take, that shooting for that variety program was fun!” </p><p>Nagisa smiled at his wife’s positive aura. It was always great to eat a meal, whether it be a busy morning, or a pleasant afternoon, or a dinner with his wife, and much more when she was in a good mood.</p><p>“I’m glad to hear that.” He replied with that smile that she had fallen for. It was a miracle for her that she ended up with him, the perfect man. </p><p>“But enough about me, how about you…. Anata…?” Kayano dragged the last word intentionally and Nagisa laughed heartily.</p><p>“Well, the guys gave me a better time than they do usually, that meeting with the teachers went as I hoped and I was able to come home early to make a nice, warm dinner for my wife. So…” He trailed off and she laughed, taking his hand and squeezing it. </p><p>“Looks like we had a better day than we thought.” She finished that thought for him and the two fell into a serene and yet not awkward silence. The two were in the midst of finishing their meal until Nagisa was reminded of something.</p><p>“Now that I think about it, isn’t it almost time for your drama, Akari?” </p><p>“Oh, that’s right! We agreed to watch it together, anata…” She smiled purely in a way that Nagisa was the only one who was permitted to see and enjoy. </p><p>Nagisa smirked, “You’re enjoying this anata stuff, aren’t you?” </p><p>Kayano giggled, “I’ve waited seven years to confess to you, and then two years to marry you… Don’t you think I deserve to call you anata, anata?” She folded her arms in smugness and Nagisa found it cute. </p><p>“Of course, Akari.” He whispered in her ear, and she felt her body temperature go up a bit, or was that the room around them? It was getting cold so… </p><p>“Whatever you say, Nagisa.” She replied with a blush and the two finished their dinner together and Kayano did the dishes and joined Nagisa who was in the kotatsu who had opened his laptop and working on something, typing faster than she could on the thing. </p><p>But Kayano would have none of that this evening. In fact, she looked forward to a night of cuddling while watching her latest drama, where she had starred in with a fellow actor/idol. </p><p>Right after she had finished the dishes, she had heard the sound of clacking and reached her husband, snaking her arms from behind him around his neck. “Nagisa, what are you doing?”</p><p>“Working on this thesis, Akari. It’s my latest-“ He was cut off when his wife closed the lid on his laptop. </p><p>“Hey-“ He was cut off by a soft peck on his lips when he tried to complain.</p><p>He was met with the pure amber eyes of his wife who cared for him. She gave him another peck on the lips and whispered within so little proximity that he could feel her breath, “Nagisa, rest with me for today, please? Let’s watch the drama I was talking about. You work too hard, and I think it’s my duty as your wife to sometimes remind you to take a break… Please?” She pleaded. </p><p>He took a breath outwards and sighed. He faced his wife proper and gave her a peck of his own, “Whatever you say…anata.” He trailed off, and she giggled, approving of his decision of resting for today with her while they watched the drama that she had starred in.</p><p>Her breath hitched. He could be denser than a rock, but when he knew his targets, he never missed his mark, and that was what she loved about him. </p><p>She snuggled with him in the kotatsu and as the clock reached 10, they turned on TBC, the broadcaster of her drama, and watched it. Nagisa tried not to get jealous whenever his wife and the idol/actor had to hug or show signs of affections like that, but when he did, Kayano assured him with a tight hug that she wasn’t going to go anywhere. </p><p>After the drama was over, the two headed to their bedroom to sleep. Kayano yawned, “Well, let’s go to sleep, eh Nagisa?”</p><p>Nagisa nodded, and tried to reopen his laptop until…</p><p>“Anata~ I want you to hug me while we sleep, is that alright?” He swore he saw a smirk on her face, and chances were that she had already noticed him trying to sneak back to his work. Nagisa concluded that while he had the wit of an assassin, no man could win over his wife and complied with her voice and announced, “I’m coming, Yuki- I mean Shiota-san.” He winked when she gave him a fake disapproving face. </p><p>“Don’t worry, still getting used to it myself.” She winked and the two fell asleep in each other’s arms together, after a peaceful evening as newlyweds together on this cool October night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>